Zazdrosny kapitan
by NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: Zoro w jednym z portów zainteresowany jest pewną panienką, a Luffy'emu to się bardzo nie podoba. Za namową Usoppa chce się przekonać czy uczucie, jakim darzy Zoro to miłość. Wybiera dość niekonwencjonalny sposób...


**Zazdrosny kapitan**

_(ZoroxLuffy)_

_One Piece autorstwa Eiichiro Ody_

Luffy z ekscytacją wpadł na pokład, a jego ręce powróciły do normalnej długości z przeciągłym świstem. Wyprzedził Sanjiego, niosącego wielki worek z zapasami zakupionymi w porcie, potrącił w biegu Nami, idącą za Robin; obie trzymały w rękach paczki z książkami i papierem na atlas świata. Wpadł na Choppera, który zakręcił się wokół własnej osi, a na pytanie zaskoczonego Usoppa, podnoszącego kapelusza z ziemi po tym, jak zwiał go wiatr, jedynie coś stęknął i zemdlał. Franky zgarbił się w drzwiach prowadzących pod pokład, kiedy Luffy wskoczył z radością na dziób, gdzie stał Brook ze skrzypcami i pozował do zdjęcia dziennikarzom z portu.

– Jeżeli chcecie zagram coś na pożegnanie, yohohoho – zaproponował muzyk, ale tłum, mimo gromkiego okrzyku aprobaty, wybuch śmiechem na widok bohatera.

Luffy usiadł na swoim stałym miejscu z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, pomachał energicznie do wrzeszczących z radości mieszkańców.

– Zoro! Co ty wyprawiasz, zaraz odpłyniemy!

Kapitan próbował przekrzyczeć głośny tłum, ale szermierz mógł nie dosłyszeć jego ponaglania. Lew stanowił teraz doskonały punkt obserwacyjny, więc Luffy wykorzystał okazję do uważnego obserwowania swojego zastępcy.

W niewielkiej odległości za zbiegowiskiem żegnającym piratów z rozdzierającym serce żalem, stał Zoro, wyglądając na zakłopotanego, z czerwonymi policzkami drapał się po głowie i przyglądał z paniką stojącej przed nim dziewczynie, która zaprzeczyła gwałtownie a jej warkocze zadziałały jak bat na ramiona szermierza.

Nagle spanikowany Zoro rozejrzał się, poszukując jakiegoś wsparcia, a dziewczyna zaczęłam płakać, zagłuszonym przez śmiechy mieszkańców. Kapitan ledwie spostrzegł, że Brook opowiedział jeden ze swoich żartów, jedynie bardziej zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się, żeby lepiej widzieć wyraz twarzy Zoro, a jego serce zabiło szybciej, kiedy szermierz złapał panienkę za ramiona i przytulił, wyglądając przy tym tak żałośnie i bezradnie.

Sanji, który pojawił się nagle za Luffym, odpalił papierosa, komentując mimowolnie tę scenę.

– Głupi marimo, kobiety za nim szaleją, a on... – prychnął i poprawił kołnierzyk, za którym Luffy zauważył kilka czerwonych śladów po szmince. – Glonie, odpłyniemy bez ciebie, jak zaraz nie przyjdziesz! – wrzasnął ze złością, widząc tę samą scenę co kapitan, ale interpretując ją na swój własny sposób.

Kuk skrzywił się, kiedy dostrzegł w tłumie mniej urodziwą kobietę posyłającą mu całusa i puszczającą „oczko". Luffy obserwował wyłącznie zmieszanego szermierza, przyjmującego od młodej sprzedawczyni dwie paczuszki. Najpierw podała mu prezent, zaś Zoro z uśmiechem zachwytu odebrał ją od niej, potem przyszła jeszcze zapakowana równie okazjonalnie chusta, zamiast tej, którą podarł podczas ostatniej walki w obronie miasteczka.

Luffy zrobił niezadowoloną minę, odwrócił się obrażony, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem na bosmana. Z punktu obserwacyjnego kapitan widział jedynie wyraz twarzy Zoro, dziewczyna stała do niego tyłem, więc Luffy wnioskował o tym, co mówiła, przekrzywiając głowę, za każdym razem, gdy jego zastępca gwałtowniej reagował. Ledwie się spostrzegł, a znalazł się przy nim Brook, podziwiając ten sam widok.

– Zoro-san ma powodzenie wśród kobiet. Ciekawe, jakie majteczki ma jego przyjaciółka, yohohoho.

– Kogo to obchodzi – powiedział obrażony Luffy i teatralnie odwrócił się plecami do lewej burty, w czasie kiedy dziewczyna zamierzała pocałować Zoro w policzek, a ten praktycznie podskoczył zaskoczony jej nieśmiałym gestem.

Kapitan po raz ostatni zerknął na szermierza, jednak widok, jaki ukazał się jego oczom, przeszedł wszelkie oczekiwania. Zoro schylił się i odwzajemnił nieśmiałe cmoknięcie dziewczyny, co wywołało w Luffy nieuzasadnioną złość.

Śledził uważnie szermierza, który jednym susem wskoczył na statek, a trzymana w ręku torba kołysała się w dłoni. Podarowaną chustę przewiązał wokół ramienia, a Luffy gapił się na nią, mając nadzieje, że wzrokiem można wypalić materiał. Gdyby lekko przypiec skórę szermierzowi... Ace mógłby wystrzelić w niego jednym ze swoich płomieni, ale Luffy mógł się tylko rozciągać i zerwać chustę. Jęknął bezradnie, na co Brook odparł:

– Zoro-san chyba dostał prezent od swojej fanki. Kawaler, który ma powodzenie wśród pań prędko się ustatkuje, yohohoho – zauważył Brook, a Luffy poczuł, jak przygląda mu się uważniej, gdy nadąsał się na tę uwagę, wyraźnie urażony sugestią, że Zoro mógłby opuścić załogę. I jego.

Kapitan postanowił zbadać, co takiego dziewczyna podarowała szermierzowi. Obrócił się wokół własnej osi i zeskoczył na deski pokładu. Przytrzymał kapelusz, żeby podmuch nie zerwał go z głowy, zaśmiał się wesoło do Brook, który nastrajał skrzypce przed występem dla załogi, gdy rozwijane żagle zatrzepotały na wietrze. Franky zdążył zająć się kotwicą, więc statek szybko wypłynął z portu, pozostawiając za sobą przyjazną osadę, kolejną na drodze do wielkiego skarbu i tytułu Króla Piratów.

Luffy minął muzyka i oparł na poręczy, przez chwilę w milczeniu obserwował przepychającego się z Sanjim szermierza, do którego dołączyła Nami i Chopper. Z masztu zszedł Usopp, który sprawnie zeskoczył na trawnik.

– Co masz w torbie? – zainteresował się kanonier, wpadając w słowo Sanji'emu, co również przykuło uwagę reszty załogi.

– To od tej dziewczyny? – dopytywała Nami.

– Och, Zoro-kun dostał prezent?

– Co? Nie, co wy... – obruszył się Zoro, ale Usopp zdążył wyrwać mu z rąk torbę, zajrzał do środka i wyjął kartonik z ciasteczkami ryżowymi.

Szermierz spłonął rumieńcem, a Luffy poczuł, że złość na dziewczynę rośnie z każdą chwilą. Grymas niezadowolenia przemknął mu przez usta, ale zastąpiła go złość, kiedy dostrzegł uśmiech zażenowania na twarzy Zoro. Prezent obok wstydu sprawił mu radość!

Luffy zapragnął zniszczyć wszystkie ciasteczka, które dziewczyna przygotowała dla jego oficera z wielką sympatią. Dlaczego robiła dla niego takie miłe rzeczy, skoro go nie znała i czemu Zoro tak się zachowywał, zawsze był nieufny wobec obcych, a gdyby te ciasteczka nafaszerowała trucizną?

– Czy to ryżowe ciasteczka?

– Hej, Luffy, chodź, Zoro dostał ryżowe ciasteczka od dziewczyny! – wołał Usopp z radosnym uśmiechem, ale mina natychmiast mu zrzedła, kiedy przeszył go morderczy wzrokiem. – Tylko spokojnie, Zoro, tylko spokojnie.

Bez wahania skrył się za Sanijm, który pojawił się przed Zoro i ze spokojem wydmuchał mu dym prosto w twarz, co jedynie bardziej rozjuszyło szermierza.

– Dlaczego taka niewinna panienka miałaby dawać ci ciasteczka?

– Zamknij się, niczego nie dostałem. To tylko zapłata!

– Zapłata?

– Tak, za pomoc.

– Ta młoda dama poprosiła o pomoc ciebie?! A gdzie ja wtedy byłem?!

– A co mnie do tego? Potrzebowała pomocy, to pomogłem!

– Prawo przyjacielu, teraz kobiety się od ciebie nie odpędzą!

– Co? Co wy bredzicie? To tylko ciastka! – Zoro bronił się zaciekle, ale tylko pogarszał swoją sytuację.

Śmiech załogi na tę uwagę wywołał irracjonalny uścisk w piersi kapitana, jednak jedyną osobą, która miała okazję to dostrzec, pozostał podejrzliwie przyglądający mu się muzyk.

Wreszcie Zoro podniósł wzrok na dziób, gdzie Luffy w milczeniu obserwował szermierza z dziwnym grymasem na twarzy na widok szczęśliwej załogi. Jedna chwila wystarczyła, żeby szermierz uniósł zaskoczony brwi, wiedząc jego minę, ale Luffy zaraz się opamiętał i zebrał w sobie, zapominając o trawiącym go niepokoju. Miał swoją załogę, przecież wiedział, że pewnego dnia nawet oni będą chcieli założyć własne rodziny. Czy to sprawi, że przestaną być przyjaciółmi?

– Luffy-san, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zaskakująco poważnie Brook, podchodząc do kapitan, stanął za nim, kiedy ten akurat poderwał się energicznie i przeskoczył przez poręcz, spadając z impetem na trawnik.

Wyrwał z rąk szermierza pudełko z ciasteczkami, spojrzał na nie ze złością i spróbował pierwszego, z żalem orientując się, że smakowały wybornie.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – warknął Zoro z zamiarem wyrwania mu prezentu, ale Luffy zrobił unik i z szerokim uśmiechem wsypał sobie do ust ostatnie ciasteczka, przełknął wszystko praktycznie bez gryzienia, co skutkowało niemal udławieniem. Niemym wołaniem o pomoc machał rękami, a oczy zaczynały wychodzić na wierzch, w ostatniej chwili przyszedł Usopp, odkręcił butelkę z sokiem i podał Luffy'emu. Kapitan popił ryżowe ciasteczka, zaczerpnął tchu.

– Blee – stwierdził jedynie, wystawił język i skrzywił się, obserwując ukradkiem minę Zoro.

Szermierz poczerwieniał ze złości, zacisnął pięść, ale zamiast krzyknąć prychnął na kapitana i pokręcił głowa z uśmiechem.

– Gdzie teraz, Nami? – zagadnął nawigatorkę, a Luffy'emu stuknął pięścią w głowę. – A ty, kretynie, nie wyżeraj cudzego jedzenia! – krzyknął, gdy reszta odetchnęła z ulgą, po tym jak większość dostrzegła wściekły wyraz twarzy szermierza.

– Wybacz, Zoro – oświadczył po bacznym spojrzeniem oficera, ale ten westchnął i skupił się na Nami, rzucając jedynie: – Czasami zachowujesz się jak dzieciak.

– Ej, Zooo~rooo – jęknął Luffy, rozdrażniony zachowaniem szermierza, obraził się z zabawną miną, która wywołała uśmiech na twarzy Zoro, a jemu przyniosła zaskakującą ulgę. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, tupiąc nogą o pokład. – Kim była ta dziewczyna?

– Ech, Luffy, nie wygłupiaj się, to sprawa Zoro – szepnął mu ukradkiem Usopp, chociaż jego również trawiła ciekawość, bo spoglądał z nadzieją na szermierza.

– A ty nie chcesz wiedzieć, Usopp?

– Luffy! – rzucił z pretensją kanonier, kiedy kapitan zrobił swoją niezadowoloną minę zawiedzionego dziecka, a Usopp jedynie westchnął, spojrzał podejrzliwie na Zoro, który stracił zainteresowanie sytuacją i oddalił się do sypialni chłopaków. – Nic nie poradzimy, Zoro chodzi swoimi ścieżkami – oświadczył, wzruszając ramionami z rozłożonymi ramionami.

Sam odszedł do swoich obowiązków, a Luffy pomyślał o wydobyciu informacji siłą, lecz zrezygnował z tego pomysłu w chwili, kiedy opuściło go nieprzyjemne uczucie.

**Ooo**

– O co chodzi, Luffy? – zapytał Usopp, odrywając się od pracy na widok kapitana wchodzącego do pracowni.

– Co robisz? – dociekał, ale kanonier za dobrze go znał, coś zaprzątało głowę Luffy'ego i przyszedł tutaj, bo na lwie dawno skończyły się chwile spokojnych medytacji. Teraz na statku panował ruch nieporównywalny z wcześniejszym.

– Pracuję nad nowym wynalazkiem, ale to ściśle tajne – wyszeptał Usopp, stukając młotkiem o metalowe złączenia, a donośne dudnienie odbiło się od drewnianych ścian pracowni.

– Nudy – jęknął zawiedziony Luffy, natychmiast odnajdując inny obiekt zainteresowania. – Co to? – dźgnął beczułkę umieszczoną na długim drągu, zanim kanonier zdołał go zatrzymać.

Naraz pomieszczenie wypełniła chmura drażniącego dymu, śmierdzącego jak stare skarpetki i nieświeża ryba jednocześnie, aż zapiekło w gardle.

– A feeee, co to jest? – zaciekawił się kapitan, mówiąc przez nos, od razu narodził się plan porzucenia tego podarunek Zoro, kiedy znowu zaśnie w dziwnym miejscu na pokładzie.

– Moja super tajna broń – wyjaśnił Usopp.

Wynurzył się spośród kłęby dymu w goglach, z maseczką na ustach osłaniającą przed smrodem i płaskim kluczem dziesiątką w ręku. Zakręcił małą śrubkę u nasady pojemniczka, zatrzymując śmierdzące opary. Luffy zzieleniał i dostał dwa razy większe oczy łzawiące od kwaśnego odoru.

– Usopp, mogłeś uprzedzić – wytknął kapitan, krztusząc się świeżym powietrzem napływającym ze strony otwartych drzwi, które kanonier przezornie zamykał, na wypadek gdyby komuś wpadło do głowy wykradanie jego pomysłów, żeby żartować sobie z innych.

– Kazałem ci nie dotykać moich rzeczy.

Usopp wymierzył w Luffy'ego klucz, pukając nim w czoło kapitana.

– Auć.

– Po co przyszedłeś, Luffy? – zaczął, wracając do konstruowania nowego urządzenia usprawniającego walkę z przeciwnikiem, jednocześnie poprawiając celność pocisków.

– Muszę coś wiedzieć – oświadczył kapitan i pokiwał głową potwierdzając swoje słowa czynami. – Kochasz Kayę?

To pytanie zaskoczyło kanoniera, a zadowolony uśmiech rozpromienił jego twarz na myśl o pierwszej miłości. Przytaknął, a wspomnienie wyglądającego z okna ukochanej zaprzątnęło myśli Usoppa.

– Bardzo ją lubię. Ale co to za pytanie – odparł, bagatelizując swoje uczucia, żeby nie wyjść na błazna przed Luffym.

Jak na pirata przystało, powinien być zawsze bezwzględny dla przeciwników, na miłość trudno znaleźć czas podczas bitwy na śmierć i życie z krwiożerczym potworem. Marynarka czaiła się na każdym kroku, gotowa wykorzystać odkrytą słabość pirata.

– Ale czy kochasz? – wypytywał z naciskiem Luffy.

Usopp przyjrzał mu się uważniej, potarł szorstki od pierwszego zarostu podbródek i zaśmiał przepełniony dumą na myśl o ciekawym odkryciu, jakiego dokonał i możliwości odwrócenia uwagi kapitana.

– Oj, Luffy. Zakochałeś się?

– Co ty gadasz?

Kapitan wyglądał na poruszonego, zmarszczył brwi i od razu odwrócił wzrok od uradowanego Usoppa.

– No, powiedz Luffy. Kto to jest? – szturchnął go łokciem w żebra.

Kapitan nachmurzył się, zły za zdemaskowanie, wolał najpierw dowiedzieć się więcej na temat kochania, zamiast od razu wyjść na zakochanego.

– Nie twoja sprawa – powiedział obrażony, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

– No dalej, Luffy, mnie możesz powiedzieć – zachęcał Usopp, uradowany dręczeniem kapitana, który czerwony jak piwonia wymruczał coś pod nosem. – Nie słyszałem, mów głośniej – śpiewnie przeciągnął ostatnią sylabę.

– Zoro – bąknął speszony Luffy, ukradkiem przyglądając się kanonierowi.

Usopp zamrugał, utworzył usta i zaśmiał się, klepiąc go po plecach, dając dowód, że zrozumiał żart.

– Bardzo zabawne, Luffy. Myślałeś, że uwierzę? Hahaha, nie masz ze mną szans. Znaczy... Nie musisz kłamać, nikomu nie wygadam. To kto to jest? – kusił, zbliżył usta ułożone w dzióbek, osłonił się dłonią, jakby ktokolwiek mógł go usłyszeć i wyszeptał. – Chodzi o nasze dziewczyny? To Nami? Mam rację?

– Co? Nie, to Zoro! Zoo-roo! Nie kocham go! Lu~bię~! – rzucił z pretensją kapitan.

Usopp odsunął się od niego zaskoczony.

– Mówisz poważnie? – Luffy skinął pochmurnie. – Ale to... to...

– To co? – jęknął kapitan wyraźnie zagubiony. – Lubię Zoro, należy do załogi. I jest silny!

– Luffy – pokręcił głową Usopp, uspokojony nieporadnością kapitana – to... to... facet – szepnął konspiracyjnie, a Luffy nadstawił ucho.

– No wiem – krzyknął ze złością. – Widziałem jego... – zawołał rozjuszony kapitan, ale Usopp zatkał mu usta, zanim powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego. – So sy lois?

Uwolnił się od ręki kanoniera, wydął policzki urażony, sapiąc ze złością i tupiąc nogą. Usopp zaniemówił.

– Podglądałeś go? – wrzasnął z trwogą, a Luffy rzucił się na niego, zatykając mu usta w rewanżu.

– Ciszej!

Przyłożył palec do wargi, sycząc przez zęby. Urażony odwrócił wzrok od Usopp, a kanoniera domyślił się, że zamierza wyznać coś krępującego, bo jego policzki stały się nagle czerwone.

– Nie patrzyłem specjalnie. Ale był za głośno, więc chciałem mu pomóc... – wymamrotał Luffy, czerwieniąc się po koniuszki czarnych kosmyków, unikając spojrzenia Usoppa. – Patrzyłem tylko chwilę... Wiesz, Zoro jest strasznie duży! – bronił się, pogrążając coraz bardziej i bardziej, a kanonier gapił się na niego, zmieszanego, niepewnego i zagubionego, zupełnie jak nie Luffy.

Czy to możliwe, że naprawdę się zakochał? W Zoro? Pokręcił głową, przeświadczony faktem, że kapitan jedynie przeżywał pierwsze zauroczenie i pomylił swoje uczucia z miłością.

_To musiało być to. Zwykła pomyłka, Luffy potrafił być czasami taki głupi i nieporadny. Zakochał się w facecie, w dodatku w Zoro, hehehehe _– powtarzał w myślach, zanim nie zdał sobie z czegoś sprawy.

– Duży... Masz na myśli... – powtórzył bezwiednie Usopp i nagle zrozumiał, a przed jego oczami pojawiła się postać nagiego Zoro intensywnie pracującego pod wodą.

Zbladł, zaskoczony, że w ogóle przyszedł mu do głowy taki pomysł, ale słowa Luffy'ego zadziałały na jego podatną wyobraźnię. Sam dojrzewał, więc rozumiał doskonale uczucia kapitana, mimo to nie posądzał samego siebie o pociąg wobec mężczyzn. Gdyby dłużej się zastanowić, to Zoro spełniał wszelkie kryteria doskonałego kochanka.

_Nie, nie, nie! Nie! Ja nie jestem taki, Luffy też nie... A jeżeli to prawda? Co wtedy? Za dużo problemów, niech idzie do kogoś innego! _– wrzeszczał na samego siebie, przerażony nagłą falą zrozumienia.

– Luffy! – wrzasnął zakłopotany, kiedy kapitan przytaknął, najwyraźniej dał po sobie znać, że rozumie, o czym opowiadał jego przyjaciel.

Kapitan jedynie potwierdził i wskazał palcem na Usopp z obojętną miną. Kanonier wystraszył się widokiem lekkiego wybrzuszenia w swoich spodniach, odwrócił się do kapitana, skrępowany myślą, że widział go w tym stanie, na dodatek prawdopodobnie Luffy był gejem, a to jedynie pogarszało sytuację.

Starał się uspokoić myślą o jakiejś obrzydliwości, ale jak na złość wizja Zoro nie opuszczała jego myśli. Dwa głębsze wdechy, wizja martwej ryby pływającej do góry brzuchem, oczywiście z twarzą łudząco podobną do Zoro i niechciane myśli odpłynęły, a napięcie opadło. Ale drażniąca kwestia pozostała.

Nie wiedział dlaczego właśnie on ma odpowiadać Luffy'emu na takie pytania, w pierwszej chwili chciał go odesłać do Choppera, jednak pogrążanie naiwnego lekarza zdawało mu się jeszcze większym okrucieństwem.

– Zoro jest facetem, więc nie możesz go kochać.

– Mówiłem, że tylko go lubię! – zdenerwował się Luffy, a Usopp pokojowo przytaknął.

– Dobrze, nie możesz go lubić w ten sposób, Luffy – wyjaśnił kanonier, a zaniepokojenie wyraźnie wystąpiło na czoło kapitana wraz z głęboką zmarszczą u nasady nosa. – To nie tak, że nie rozumiem, szczególnie że Zoro biega po pokładzie półnago – wyjąkał, patrząc gdzieś na ścianę, drapiąc się po policzku, byle tylko nie spotkać wzroku Luffy'ego, błagającego o inne wytłumaczenie tej kwestii, bardziej zachęcające.

– Usopp, skąd wiesz, że kochasz Kayę? – dociekał dalej Luffy.

_Co on tak z tą Kayą ciągle wyskakuje? Chodzi o Zoro, trzymaj się tematu, Luffy!_ Wystarczająco trudne było tłumaczenie kapitanowi, że nie może kochać swojego pierwszego oficera, bo to facet. _I dlaczego tak nagle pomyślałeś, że to miłości, Luffy? Ktoś ci coś powiedział? _

– Skąd taki pomysł? – zainteresował się, podejrzewając pewną osobę, która prawdopodobnie podpowiedziała Luffy'emu takie niedorzeczności.

– Sanji mówił, że to miłości, jak czujesz motyle w brzuchu i mięso przestaje smakować! Nie jestem nawet trochę głodny – pożalił się wreszcie Luffy z głośnym wrzaskiem, unosząc pięści w górę z przerażającą, wściekłą miną.

_Sanji, kretynie, zapłacisz mi za to! _Zagroził pięścią niewidzialnemu przecinkowi, mając nadzieję, że swoim kichnięciem przestraszył kogoś na śmierć i oberwał za to. 

Odpowiedź zajęła kanonierowi dłużej niż poprzednio, bo Usopp dokładnie wszystko przemyślał, zanim nie powiedział czegoś nieodpowiedniego.

– Po prostu to czuję. Jak o niej myślę, poprawia mi się humor i jednocześnie smutno mi, że jej nie ma...

– A kiedy patrzyła na kogoś innego? – wtrącił zniecierpliwiony Luffy, nerwowo tupiąc nogą z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

_Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś zazdrosny o Zoro? _

– Martwię się, bo... trochę boję się, że mnie zdradzi – wyznał speszony Usopp, po raz pierwszy dopuszczając do siebie takie myśli , dotąd świadomie spychał je w głąb umysłu. Kaya nie była zdolna do zdrady, co udowodniła wielokrotnie, a jemu pozostało wierzyć i wypełniać obietnicę.

– Jesteś zły?

– O co chodzi, Luffy? Masz coś konkretnego na myśli?

– Ta dziewczyna z portu... – zaczął Luffy, marszczą gniewnie brew, a Usopp zamrugał zdezorientowany.

– Kto?

– No, ta dziewczyna, która dała mu ryżowe ciastka kilka dni temu.

Usopp musiał chwilę pomyśleć, o czym mówił Luffy, zanim zrozumienie uderzyło w niego z impetem.

– Jesteś zazdrosny o jakąś dziewczynę?

Gniewne spojrzenie kapitana powstrzymało Usoppa przed wypowiedzeniem następnych słów.

_To naprawdę poważna sprawa_. _Luffy, kretynie, chyba naprawdę się zadurzyłeś w naszym Zoro. _Westchnął, przyglądając się kapitanowi, teraz wyczekującemu na odpowiedź, lecz Usopp naprawdę nie znajdował odpowiednich słów, którymi mógł doradzić mu jakieś konkretne działania. _To nie moja działa, idź pogadaj ze swoim guru! _Zjeżył się cały, aż włoski na plecach stanęły dęba. _Może jak powiem coś użytecznego, to pomoże. W najgorszym wypadku Zoro tylko go wrzuci do morza... Fatalny pomysł, może spróbuję coś podpowiedzieć, a on sam wpadnie na to, jakie to głupie. _

– Zoro się śmiał.

– Zoro często się śmieje, to nic nie znaczy...

– Ale on się śmieje tak tylko z nami... ze mną – jęknął żałośnie Luffy, opuszczając głowę.

– Oj, Luffy!...

Kiedy przyglądał się smutnej mienie kapitana, po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, jak nieporadny okazał się w takiej sytuacji, zaśmiał się, ale nie poprawił mu humoru. Podrapał się po podbródku, myśląc intensywnie, co odwróciłoby uwagę Luffy'ego.

– Usopp, zakochałem się w Zoro?

Pytanie padło po dłuższej chwili, kiedy kanonier drapał się po głowie w poszukiwaniu tajemnej wiedzy ukrytej głęboko, ale okazało się, że jest zbyt dobrze schowana.

– Wiesz, gdybyś go kochał, to...

Nie wiedział, co miał powiedzieć Luffy'emu, ale kapitan sam go wyręczył.

– To bym chciał go pocałować? – dociekał Luffy, uderzył pięścią w dłoń, uważając to za świetny pomysł.

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczył kanonier, obawiając się o życie kapitana. Zoro mógł się naprawdę wściec, jeżeli Luffy rzeczywiście chciałby go pocałować.

– To co miałbym zrobić?

– Widzisz, Zoro to facet i... w ogóle. Nie możesz go po prostu pocałować. Faceci tego nie lubią, wolą, kiedy udowadnia się im uczucia – powiedział Usopp zaskakując samego siebie. Nie przypuszczał, że będzie rozważał kiedykolwiek seksualne preferencje Luffy'ego.

– Czyli muszę zrobić coś jeszcze? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że go kocham?

_Naprawdę w to uwierzył, kretyn! Teraz muszę podjeść do sprawy poważnie, na pewno się przestraszy i ucieknie, kiedy powiem mu, że Zoro będzie znowu robił to, co w kąpieli, ale w trochę innym miejscu... _W pierwszej reakcji zaśmiał się chytrze, ale zaraz spłonął rumieńcem, zaprzeczył gwałtownie, odpędzając niechciane myśli o "dużym Zoro". _Przeklęty kuk! _

Luffy nadstawił uszu, a kanonier przysiadł obok niego, drapiąc się po policzku, musiał powiedzieć coś tak absurdalnego, żeby zniechęcić go, chociaż przeczucie podpowiadało Usoppowi gorsze scenariusze wynikające z tej trudnej sytuacji.

_Przyszedł do mnie jak do przyjaciela, nie mogę go zawieść, nawet jeżeli nie mam pojęcia, jak podrywa się facetów. Pomyślmy, Zoro jest prostu w działaniu, dużo je jak Luffy i chętnie się bije jak Luffy, ale on jest macho, więc może... Tak, to jest myśl! Jeżeli Luffy to zrobi, na pewno Zoro go odepchnie i wszystko wróci do normy! _

Przełknął z zamkniętymi oczami, potwierdzając wstępny plan działania, a kapitan przyglądał mu się z uwagą, gotowy chłonąc każdą dobrą radę. Kanonier straszliwie się spocił aż pomoczył całą koszulkę, a pomieszczenie zrobiło się dziwnie duszne.

– Widzisz, żeby przekonać się czy to naprawdę miłość musisz...

– Tak?

– Musisz pokazać Zoro, że coś wobec niego... czujesz.

Ostatnie słowo ledwie przeszło mu przez gardło wypowiedziane w jednym zdaniu z imieniem szermierza, ale dzielnie dotrwał do końca, jak prawdziwy pirat stawił czoła przeciwnościom.

– Czuję? Jak?

Kapitan chłonął słowa Usopp jak gąbka, co sprowokowało go do opowiadania różnych bzdur o romantycznej miłości, kolacji przy świecach i dowodach dozgonnej miłości, za swój model wybrał Kayę i historyjki inne zasłyszane historyjki, głównie autorstwa Sanjiego.

– Wystarczy, że zwabisz go w odosobnione miejsce i tam... będziecie... no wiesz, razem – szepnął konspiracyjnie.

Sam nie wierzył, że przeszło mu to przez usta, mimo to Luffy błyskawicznie podłapał pomysł. Dawnemu Usoppowi w życiu nie przeszłoby coś takiego do głowy, uznałby podobną propozycję za zbyt śmiałą, ale stawał się nowym człowiekiem, z szerszymi horyzontami i bogatszym, życiowym doświadczeniem.

– W porządku – zakrzyknął z mocną Luffy, aż zadudniło mu w uszach. Czasami był takim dzieciakiem. – Zaraz, a co to znaczy razem? Mamy tylko siedzieć?

_Głupek, nie wie nawet tego! _zachichotał złośliwie, chociaż sam niewiele wiedział o tych sprawach, praktycznie zaspokajał się własna ręką, przerażony, że ktoś mógłby go przyłapać i wyśmiać, skoro tak często witali w nowym porcie. Już dawno mógłby zdobyć doświadczenie, ale jemu w głowie tylko jedna kobieta i masa przygód. Nie przypominał Zoro albo Sanjiego, którzy podchodzili do tych spraw zupełnie inaczej, pewnie mieli już wiele kobiet. Zaraz, skoro Luffy podglądał Zoro, to czy to możliwe, że... Zimny pot oblał Usoppa, gdy przyjrzał się kapitanowi. _Nie, zawsze starałem się zachowywać cicho, szczególnie, gdy ktoś był w pobliżu... Nie ma szans! _Odepchnął od siebie myśli o skrywanej miłości Luffy'ego, czując dziwny niepokój na wspomnienie zachłannego spojrzenia kapitana, jakie obdarzał mięso. Jeżeli patrzył się tak samo na Zoro, to aż dziw, że szermierz nie poczuł... _To nie moja sprawa! _Machnął ręką, jakby chciał odgonić muchę i zwrócił się do kapitana.

– Jak to? Nie wiesz? – Usopp zamrugał, co stłumiło mimowolny wybuch śmiechu, chociaż sam nigdy nie spał z żadną dziewczyną. – Wiesz, to wtedy gdy...

– No...? – zachęcił Luffy.

– Skoro nie wiesz, to nie ma o czym mówić! – zaśmiał się z ulgą kanonier, ocierając pot z czoła. Przez chwilę dał się wciągnąć w zabawę Luffy'ego, ale w porę się opamiętał. – Skoro to już wszystko, to ja wracam do pracy – obruszył się kanonier.

– Co? To wszystko? I jak ma mi to pomóc? – zdenerwował się Luffy, a Usopp wzruszył ramionami.

– Przykro mi, Luffy! – uśmiechnął się nerwowo, podczas gdy kapitan naburmuszył się niezadowolony z otrzymanej odpowiedzi.

– Zapytaj Choppera, on jest lekarzem, lepiej wie o takich rzeczach... – potwierdził skinieniem głowy, a Luffy z uśmiechem na ustach wybiegł z jego pracowni.

_Jednak wrobiłem w to Choppera... Wszystko to wina Sanjiego! Gdyby nie gadał tyle o miłości!... _

Duma wypełniała pierś kanoniera, zanim nie zorientował się, że właśnie nakłonił kapitana do... do... Prześledził tok tej niezręcznej rozmowy od chwili, kiedy padło pierwsze pytanie Luffy'ego.

Czy kogoś kochał? Dobrze, to nie było takie trudne. _Wiesz, bo ja kocham Zoro_. Tego samego, który ciął na plasterki swoich przeciwników i rozszarpywał piratów, zanim nie dołączył do załogi. Tego samego starego, poczciwego Zoro, który podnosił codziennie po sto razy dwu tonowe hantle po jednej na rękę. Tego samego Zoro, który był facetem i pierwszym matem na Sunny, drugi po Luffym najsilniejszym członkiem załogi. Tak, to musiało chodzić o tego Zoro, a Luffy powiedział, że chce... chce... A Usopp go do tego zachęcił...

– Jestem martwy. Kaya, wspominaj mnie jak bohatera – szepnął, naraz poderwał się i pogonił za Luffym w nadziei, że go złapie. – Luffy! Czekaj, gdzie jesteś?! Luffy!

Żałosny krzyk rozniósł się pod pokładem aż Franky upuścił na nogę trzymany młotek.

– Zamknij się, baranie! – wrzasnął znikającym na schodach Usoppem.

Ooo

Luffy wpadł do gabinetu Chopppera, gdzie trafił na pogrążoną w lekturze Robin. Lekarz zajmował się porządkowaniem apteczki, ciesząc z ostatniego komplementu pani archeolog.

– Chopper – wrzasnął radośnie Luffy i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. – O, Robin – rozpromienił się kapitan.

– O co chodzi, Luffy? – zapytał grzecznie Chopper, poszukując na biurku, przy którym siedziała Robin, następnych buteleczek z lekarstwem.

– Chopper, musisz mi opowiedzieć o _tym_!

– To znaczy o czym, Luffy?

– Nie wiem, Usopp powiedział, że muszę to zrobić, żeby przekonać kogoś, że go kocham. To opowiesz mi czy nie? – zażądał kapitan bezpardonowo, na co Chopper zamarł, przerażony wizją opowiadania kapitanowi o takich sprawach, za to Robin zachichotała, rozbawiona prośbą Luffy'ego.

– Robin, to nie jest śmieszne – oburzył się zakłopotany Chopper. – Dlaczego pytasz, Luffy? – zapytał wymijająco i odwrócił się do nich plecami pod pozorami dalszej pracy.

– Zakochałeś się, kapitanie? – dodała Robin, wyraźnie zainteresowana przyczynami tak niespodziewanej prośby.

– Nie wiem, muszę to sprawdzić – przytaknął. – To jak to jest z tym? To coś dobrego do zjedzenia?

– Luffy! – wrzasnął Chopper, a Robin zachichotała, mrużąc powieki i przechylając głowę. – S... S... Seks – wrzasnął i na tym skończyła się jego zdumiewająco ulotna odwaga. Zdawało się, że medycyna była jedynym tematem, który go nie krępował.

– Chcesz sprawdzić, czy kogoś kochasz, uprawiając z nią seks? – dociekała Robin. – To mało romantyczne z twojej strony, kapitanie.

– Luffy – jęknął Chopper, przysiadając na łóżku dla pacjentów. – Uprawiać seks, to znaczy... Ty i ona... Luffy – zawył żałośnie, więc Robin uśmiechnęła się do niego uspokajająco, ale zanim powiedziała coś więcej, kapitan dodał gorliwie.

– Ale to nie ona, tylko Zoro.

Po tym wyznaniu zapadła chwila przedłużającej się ciszy. Nawet otwarta i tolerancyjna pani archeolog nie wiedziała, jak odpowiedzieć. Chopper skamieniał, gapiąc się bez zrozumienia na Luffy'ego.

– Nasz Zoro?! – wydusił w końcu, a kapitan potwierdził.

– Tak, Usopp powiedział, że powinienem zrobić z nim... to, ale nie wiem właściwie o co mu chodziło... – zamyślił się. – Przypomina jedzenie mięsa?

– Luffy! – oburzył się Chopper.

– Och, jedzenie mięsa, to nie do końca tak, kapitanie – wyjaśniła Robin, przykuwając uwagę Luffy'ego. – Jednak najpierw będziesz musiał zapytać o zgodę.

– To nie problem. Zoro na pewno się zgodzi! – powiedział pewny siebie kapitan, a Chopper o ile to możliwe, zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

– Robin... – jęknął lekarz, niezdolny do przeprowadzenia logicznej rozmowy.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to było takie proste, kapitanie – zachichotała Robin, wyglądała jakby chętnie pomogła mu w realizacji tego planu. – Jednak musisz wiedzieć, że dwóch mężczyzn uprawiających seks... – przerwała, gdy Chopper pociągnął ją za rękaw. – O co chodzi?

– Robin, nie mów mu o tym! – zażądał zrezygnowany, mając w głowie najgorszą wizję. Pani archeolog jedynie się zaśmiała.

– Bez obaw, będziemy wszystko kontrolowali – szepnęła z wesołymi ognikami w oczach. Chopperowi zdecydowanie nie spodobało się użycie liczby mnogiej w tym zdaniu.

– Jak to my?!

– No? Co z nimi? – dociekał Luffy, gdy zamilkła na zbyt długą dla niego chwilę, a jego uwagę przykuło zachowanie Choppera, który prawie zemdlał zadając sobie sprawę, że Robin zamierza uświadomić Luffy'ego w tak intymnych sprawach.

Prawie wybiegł z płaczem z gabinetu, ale kapitan z uśmiechem zatrzymał go w progu. Chopper przypadkiem spostrzegł skradającego się do drzwi Usoppa, jednak przed wygarnięciem mu za nagadanie kapitanowi takich głupstw, rozciągliwe ramię Luffy'ego wróciło do normalnej długości ciągnąc go za sobą.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował, zanim zderzył się ze ścianą i stracił przytomność, była przerażona mina Usoppa i złożone w niemych przeprosinach dłonie, chociaż bardziej wyglądało to, jakby Usopp zaczął się modlić, klęcząc przed jego gabinetem.

Ooo

– Robin, zgłodniałem – poskarżył się Luffy, wchodząc pani archeolog w słowo, kiedy tłumaczyła zawiłości anatomiczne ludzkiego ciała.

Tę część Chopper był w stanie zaakceptować, nadal nie wierząc, że uczestniczy w rozmowie na taki temat. Nie sądził, że Luffy i Zoro stworzą kiedykolwiek parę i będą uprawiali seks na statku, a lekarz przyczyni się do rozdziewiczenia własnego kapitana. Nie tego się spodziewał, zaciągając się do załogi. Ciągłe przygody sprawiały mu radość, opatrywał rany po walce, czując się potrzebny i przydatny, chociaż nadal panikował na widok rannego, szukając lekarza na pokładzie.

_Przecież ty jesteś lekarzem, kretynie!_ wrzeszczał Sanji, a Chopper poczuł się mile połechtany takim komplementem, ignorując fakt, że to jedynie stwierdzenie rzeczywistości.

– Naprawdę? A ty, Chopper–kun?

– Nie, dziękuję, nie jestem głodny – stwierdził renifer, odetchnął z ulgą na widok wypadającego z gabinetu lekarskiego Luffy'ego, po czym zwrócił się do podążającej za nim Robin.

– Uważasz, że to w porządku wobec Zoro?

– Och, nie przejmowałabym się tym.

– Ale Luffy powiedział, że chce...

W połowie zdania zauważył przechodzącego za oknem Sanjiego, więc zasłonił usta, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś nieodpowiedniego, a Robin jedynie się uśmiechnęła.

– Jestem pewna, że Zoro-kun da sobie radę.

I z tymi słowami opuściła gabinet, a Chopper wyjrzał za okno, widząc łowiącego ryby Sanjiego, dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że zbliżała się pora kolacji. Opowieści dokształcające Robin trwały o wiele dłużej niż sądził, co jeszcze bardziej go speszyło. Podejrzał, że wrócą zaraz po kolacji, na którą naprawdę nie miał ochoty, czując się wyjątkowo podle, lecz stłumił rosnącą chęć pomocy Zoro. Zamiast wybiec i pędzić do szermierza, by ostrzec go przed najgorszym, siedział i pogrążał w zakłopotaniu, wcale nie takim przyjemnym jak zawsze.

Po powrocie z kolacji, powrócili do tematu, a opowieść Robin trwała długo i sprawiła, że Chopper nie wiedział, gdzie ma się schować, a Luffy przeraził wszystkim rzeczami, które musi zrobić, żeby przygotować Zoro do _tego_. Niestety, wiedza jedynie spotęgowała jego głód, zamiast zniechęcić do przeprowadzenia ryzykownej akcji. A na początku sprawa wydała się całkiem jasna i prosta.

Ooo

Morze kołysało statkiem jak porzuconą łupiną po orzechu, wprowadzając Zoro w senny nastrój. W porę, chociaż z niechęcią, osłonił usta, zanim ziewnął, a łezka zakręciła się w zaspanym oku. Bez przeszkód opuścił stanowisko, a wcześniej zasnął w czasie pełnienia warty. Katany wsunął za pasek, wstał, otrzepując zakurzone spodnie i z grymasem niezadowolenia ruszył na rufę.

Pokład pogrążony w ciszy wydawał się opuszczony, a trzepoczące żagle powodowały ciarki na plecach. W porównaniu ze zwyczajnym rozgardiaszem panującym na pokładzie, nocy wydawała się zmieniać Sunny w statek widmo, pełen duchów i skradających się cieni. Hałaśliwa załoga pogrążała się w śnie, a życie na kilka godzin zamierało. Dlatego w czasie warty z szermierzem, cichym, wiecznie śpiącym, Chopper wybrał bocianie gniazdo, żeby w miarę bezpiecznie przetrwać długie cztery godziny.

Zoro znowu ziewnął, zamknął za sobą drzwi od toalety, nieświadomy faktu, że ktoś śledził każdy jego krok od chwili opuszczania dziobu.

– Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, Luffy – jęknął Chopper z posępną miną, wynurzając niebieski nos zza futryny.

Kapitan poprawił słomiany kapelusz i zachichotał, ani przez chwilę nie wątpiąc w słuszność swojego planu.

– Będzie dobrze, Chopper.

– Zoro nas zabije – zawył lekarz, a czyjeś dłonie zasłoniły mu usta.

– Chopper, chcesz nas zdradzić? – wrzasnął Luffy, a kobieca pięść wyrastająca nagle ze ściany uderzyła go w głowę.

– Kapitanie, lepiej bądźmy ciszej – szepnęła Robin.

Luffy przytaknął, masując obolałe miejsce. Zzieleniały Chopper również przytaknął i po chwili mógł normalnie oddychać. Spanikowany i ogarnięty najgorszymi przeczuciami przyjrzał się swoich wspólników. Twarz Robin zdobił słaby, pokrzepiający uśmiech, a Luffy błyszczał zębami, zadowolony z podjęte decyzji. Chopper westchnął i przyjrzał się ścianie dzielącej Zoro z jego przeznaczeniem.

Trzaski dobiegające z toalety wzbudziły powszechną panikę i podniecenie, ale Robin zapanowała nad sytuacją, jak zawsze robiła to Nami.

– Proszę się przygotować, kapitanie – podpowiedziała pani archeolog i skrzyżowała nadgarstki. Luffy rozprostował palce, aż coś strzyknęło w knykciach.

– Shishishi, zaczynamy – krzyknął z entuzjazmem kapitan, na co Chopper skamieniał, a Robin zaśmiała, oczekiwała takiego zachowania po Luffym.

Zoro nieświadomy czyhającego na niego niebezpieczeństwa, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, poprawiając katany. Jego uwagę zwrócił cień po prawej. Pochylił się, przygotował do ataku, ale nie spodziewał się usłyszeć wesołego chichotu kapitana. Ktoś zasłonił mu oczy ciepłymi rękami, splatając ze sobą palce. Zamierzał je zerwać, ale ktoś inny unieruchomił mu nadgarstki.

– Hej – warknął, a cichy śmiech Luffy'ego oddalał się z każdym krokiem.

– Będę na was czekał – zawołał jeszcze, a Zoro poczuł, że ktoś boleśnie wykręca umięśnione ramiona do tył, gdzie zostały związane ze sobą szorstką, okrętową liną, a jemu założono na głowę kaptur.

Poczuł, jak silne, futrzane ramiona podrywają go w górę, zamierzał skrzyczeć Chopper za pomaganie w spisku, ale dłonie, które przesłaniały mu usta pozostały na swoim miejscu.

Nie cierpiał tego rodzaju żartów, uważał na punkt honoru, żeby wyrwać się z objęć Choppera i odpłacić im się za głupie pomysły. Nie posądzał nigdy pani archeolog o podobne pomysły, tym bardziej spokojnego, przestraszonego zazwyczaj Choppera.

– Zoro, nie ruszaj się, bo cię zrzucę – krzyknął Chopper.

Z łatwością przerzucił go przez ramię, a szermierz wyczuł zmianę wysokości. Rzucił się raz, a kiedy Chopper rozluźnił uścisk, prawie go upuszczając, poczuł jedynie słabe mrowienie w okolicy barku i zapadła ciemność, gdy w głowę uderzyła go czyjaś pięść.

– Dziękuję, Robin.

– Proszę bardzo. Uznałam, że tak będzie bezpieczniej.

– Masz rację. Nadal nie podoba mi się ten pomysł – narzekał Chopper, wspinając się po maszcie w stronę siłowni.

– Pośpiesz się, Chopper! – zawołał uradowany Luffy, otwierając przed nim klapę w podłodze. – Hm? Co się stało? – dociekał kapitan na widok bezwładnego ciała swojego oficera.

– Robin uderzyła go w głowę, bo prawie spadł – oświadczył lekarz i odetchnął, na chwilę zdjął worek, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie wyrządzili Zoro krzywdy, ale głowa wydawała się cała.

Ooo

– Hej, Zoro! Zoooroooo!

Głos Luffy'ego docierał do niego z oddali, wypełniając wszechogarniającą ciemność. Kapitan stał bardzo blisko, wyczuwał jego spokojny oddech i szelest ubrań, któremu towarzyszył dźwięk klapnięć japonek.

– Zooooroooo! Nie śpisz już? Co z tobą, ciągle chrapiesz – powiedział z pretensją w głosie. I zaśmiał się beztrosko na swój zwyczajny sposób.

Szermierz drgnął, orientując się, że coś przeszkadza mu w mówieniu, wysuszając na wiór usta. W kącikach czuł ślinę, jednak miał problemy z przełknięciem jej. Odruchowo chciał zdjąć to coś, ale związane ręce uniemożliwiały mu ruch.

– Hej, Zoro – zachichotał Luffy, kiedy ściągał z głowy szermierza czarny worek.

Nie oślepiło go jaskrawe światło, co oznaczało, że wciąż panowała noc. Zoro spojrzał na swojego kapitana z wściekłością, warcząc coś, ale knebel zniekształcał jego słowa.

– Wiesz, to był pomysł Robin, żeby cię związać – zamyślił się Luffy, założył ramiona na piersi i zasępił się, unosząc wzrok w zamyśleniu. – Powiedziała, że chciałeś krzyczeć i lepiej będzie, jak cię zwiążę. Tylko to miałem – zasmucił się Luffy, ale mimo widocznej skruchy, nie ruszył się z miejsca, żeby zdjąć chustę zawiązaną wokół szczęki.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, po co cię tutaj przynieśli? – zaczął kapitan z widocznym podnieceniem, kompletnie zignorował fakt, że leżał przed nim skrępowały pierwszy oficer Sunny, z kneblem w ustach i morderczym spojrzeniem, piorunując go wściekle od kilku minut.

Luffy usiadł na podłodze, podeszwy jego klapków cicho pacnęły, kiedy połączył ze sobą stopy i oparł ręce na kolanach. Szeroki, szczery uśmiech zaskoczył Zoro, który przekręcił się na brzuch, bo leżenie na plecach było zbyt niewygodne do rozmowy, jak Luffy nagle zajął miejsce na suficie. Kapitan zaśmiał się, na widok poczynań Zoro, któremu od turlania się o jeden raz za dużo, zakręciło się w głowie.

– Zabawnie się zachowujesz – zaśmiał się Luffy i pomógł Zoro podnieść się do siadu, co szermierz przyjął z ulgą.

Docenił fakt, że mógł teraz patrzeć kapitanowi prosto w oczy, kiedy ten będzie opowiadał szczegóły swojego planu. Szermierz naprawdę się wściekł; gdyby tylko mógł, złapałby za swoje katany i wszystkich ich potraktował tą ostrzejszą stroną. Złość pulsowała mu w skroniach, a chęć zadania długiego cierpienia całej trójce nie ustępowała z czasem. Groźnie łypał na kapitana, kompletnie niewzruszonego takim traktowaniem ze strony swojego oficera.

– Oj, Zoro... Chcesz wiedzieć, nie? – dociekał Luffy, a szermierz poczuł, że lepiej będzie skinąć, wtedy dostanie dobry pretekst, żeby wytłumaczyć reszcie załogi trzy trupy znalezione prawdopodobnie następnego ranka.

Na wszelki wypadek zajmie się upozorowaniem ataku. Nie potrzebował świadków, którzy potwierdzą jego udział w tym żenującym żarcie. Mając to na uwadze skinął ostrożnie, a Luffy tylko na to czekał. Poklepał go po ramieniu po przyjacielsku i uśmiechnął szeroko, mrużąc jednocześnie powieki. Zoro zasępił się, zgarbił jak stary żółw wyglądający ze swojej skorupy.

– Chcę uprawiać z tobą seks – powiedział ze śmiertelną powagą Luffy, pokiwał kilka razy głową, potwierdzając swoje słowa, ignorując zszokowaną minę Zoro.

Jego szeroko otwarte oczy świadczyły o nieograniczonym zaskoczeniu, a gdyby nie knebel na ustach, zapewne wrzasnąłby na cały głos z oburzeniem. Gapił się na swojego kapitana bezmyślnie mrugając, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych oznak, które skłaniałby go do pomyślenia, że Luffy sobie żartuje i zaraz go rozwiąże.

Zoro nawet w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, żeby młody pirat był do tego zdolny, a co dopiero wmieszał w to wszystko innych członków załogi. Kiedy o tym pomyślał, zrobił się czerwony. Robin i Chopper o wszystkim wiedzieli, tego był pewny, więc jak się im pokaże jutro na oczy. Pokręcił głową w nagłym zaprzeczeniu, co przykuło uwagę Luffy'ego.

– Coś nie tak, Zoro? Nie chcesz uprawiać seksu? – zapytał zasmucony Luffy, chociaż wcale nie brzmiał na zniechęconego.

_Przestań to w kółko powtarzać, kretynie! _Szermierz zorientował się, że zaciska pięści, aż paznokcie wżynają się w skórę.

Nadal wyczuwał bijący od niego entuzjazm. Tętniący życiem chodzący wulkan energii, jakim na co dzień był Luffy, nie zaprzestałby tak łatwo realizacji swoje planu. Mimo tej wiedzy Zoro pokręcił stanowczo głową, a kolczyki w jego lewym uchu uderzyły o policzki. Czuł, że na policzkach rośnie uwłaczający rumieniec, zupełnie jakby w ogóle dopuszczał do siebie myśl o tym, że może spędzić noc z Luffym.

– Nie chcesz? – zaskoczony kapitan zmarszczył brwi, wysuwając podejrzliwie głowę, i zamyślił się z tą dziwną miną, której Zoro nie potrafił do końca rozszyfrować. – Czemu?

Pytanie padło w chwili, kiedy szermierz odwrócił się, żeby dojrzeć stopień skomplikowania węzła, jakim został związany. Lina ciasno przylegała do nadgarstka, co praktycznie uniemożliwiało mu uwolnienie się i rozszarpanie własnego kapitana.

– Zoro... – Spojrzał na Luffy'ego rozgniewany, nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy kapitan zbliżył się do niego na czworakach. Długie ramiona uniemożliwiły mi ucieczkę, a napierające na niego ciało, zmusiło szermierza do położenia się na plecach. Luffy szybko znalazł sobie miejsce między jego nogami, nie dopuszczając do skrzyżowania ich i obronę przed działaniami kapitana. Zoro uderzył potylicą o podłogę, a Luffy zawisł nad nim z zadowoloną miną.

– Chopper powiedział, że nie będzie cię bolało – oświadczył, na co szermierz jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał, aż końcówki jego uszu nabrały intensywnej barwy piwonii.

Jak bardzo żałował, że nie mógł powiedzieć nawet słowa. Zamknął oczy, by otworzyć je jeszcze szybciej, kiedy poczuł, jak Luffy zaczyna grzebać przy jego rozporku. Poderwał się szybko, odpychając kapitana butem tak mocno, że praktycznie poczuł, jak jego noga ześlizguje się z gumowego ciała.

– To bolało – poskarżył się Luffy, masując czoło, jednak Zoro ponownie uniósł nogę, szarpiąc się z więzami, które uniemożliwiały mu ucieczkę. – Hej, Zoro! Przestań! Zrobisz sobie krzywdę! – wrzasnął kapitan, gdy szermierz kopał go za każdym razem, gdy ten zamierzał dostać się do jego spodni i rozpiąć mu rozporek.

Wynik tej niezręcznej przepychanki można było przewidzieć z góry, ale Zoro miał nadzieję, że Luffy'emu znudzi się ta zabawa i zostawi go w spokoju, zanim zdarzy się coś, czego obaj będą potem żałowali. I nie miał na myśli ostrzej kłótni go jakiej dojdzie, kiedy tylko go rozwiąże.

– Zoro – krzyknął zdenerwowany kapitan i zamarł z twarzą wciśniętą w podeszwę buta szermierza. Druga ręka rozciągnięta pod wzdłuż uda Zoro, nareszcie trafiła do celu. – Jeżeli naprawdę nie chcesz, to...

Mówił z takim zawodem, że szermierz na chwilę poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, chociaż to nie jego porwano i zmuszano do przespania się z własnym kapitanem. Nie miał nic przeciwko facetom, ale nie gdy chodziło o kogoś, kto znaczył dla niego tak wiele. Przyjaciel nigdy pod żadnym pozorem nie powinien pojawić się w jego łóżku.

Energicznie zaprzeczył, kiedy Luffy sięgnął rękę dalej, łapiąc go boleśnie na spodnie, prawie je z niego zrywając, po czym nie trafił kolejnym kopnięciem, a kapitan uśmiechnął się szczerze. Zoro wiedział, że przegrał to starcie, jednak duma zabraniała mu kapitulacji, więc szarpał się zawzięcie z Luffym o swoje własne spodnie. Niestety rozporek wykazał się zadziwiająco słabą wolą walki i ustąpił, gdy kapitan z zapałem rozpiął go, odsłaniając bieliznę szermierza.

Wyszczerzył się do niego, obserwując niewielkie wybrzuszenie, a Zoro spłonął zawstydzony czerwonym rumieńcem, odwracając szybko wzrok. Nie chodziło o to, że podobało mu się takiego zachowanie Luffy'ego, którego do tej pory miał za kompletnie aseksualnego typa, jednak próba wykorzystania siłą członka własnej załogi musiała na niego podziałać.

– Oj, Zoro, kłamałeś, że ci się nie podoba – wyrzucił z siebie uradowany kapitan, złapał za gumkę bielizny Zoro i ściągnął w dół, a jego oczom ukazało się gładkie podbrzusze, zanim szermierz ponownie nie podjął wyzwania i nie wepchnął Luffy'emu kolana w brzuch.

– Zoro! Przecież to nic takiego! – wyrzucił z pretensją kapitan, masując bolący żołądek, z urażoną miną wydął policzki, a piorunujące spojrzenie pierwszego oficera spadło na niego w tej samej chwili. – Mówiłeś, że już uprawiałeś seks, pamiętasz? – zaprotestował, usiadł po turecku przed nim, obserwując szermierza ukradkiem.

Zoro zaprzeczył, gorąco pragnąc, żeby zdjął mu knebel, ale Luffy jedynie prychnął obrażony, wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu.

– Nikt nie wie, że tutaj jesteś i się nie dowie – powiedział, nie patrząc w jego stronę. – Wrócę za godzinę, jak zmienisz zdanie – oznajmił szybko, znikając pod klapą, a Zoro przyglądał mu się kompletnie zszokowany, nie dowierzając, że Luffy sobie poszedł.

Przewrócił się na bok, ale ledwie spróbował się uwolnić, Luffy wrócił z wielkim siniakiem na głowie z kwaśną miną, obrzucił ponurym spojrzeniem Zoro. Szermierz uważnie go obserwował, kapitan zaś minął go i kucnął przy skrępowanych rękach swojego oficera. Rozwiązał grube, wrzynające się w skórę liny, następnie rozwiązał chustę na ustach.

Kiedy tylko Zoro odzyskał władzę nad rękami, obrócił się z pomocą nogi i uderzył Luffy'ego pięścią z całej siły, jaką w sobie miał. Dyszał ciężko, a ogień zemsty trawił jego mroczne spojrzenie prawdziwego zabójcy. Wściekły szermierz z rozmachem rozluźnił rękę, bezwiednie łapiąc za swoje katany, ich brak przyjął z lekkim zawodem, ale to jednocześnie pozwoliło mu się uspokoić.

Luffy siedział na ziemi ze spuszczoną głową i czerwonym policzkiem. Krew kapała z przygryzionej wargi, a kapitan znieruchomiał, co dla szczególnie dla niego wydawało się niesłychane.

Zoro podniósł się do siadu zachowując przezorne milczenie, nie patrzyła na kapitana. Dla zyskania czasu na myślenie rozmasował nadgarstki, po namyśle rozłożył mokrą chustę, strzepnął i wykrzywił usta we wściekłym grymasie.

– Zoooooroooo – jęknął cicho Luffy, a szermierz nadstawił uszu, wiedział, że kapitan nie będzie zbyt długo w stanie zachować milczenia.

– Nic się nie stało, kretynie – odpowiedział poważnie na wiszące w powietrzu pytanie, złożył chustę na pół, potem wzdłuż i związał na ramieniu, pomagając sobie zębami. Siedział po turecku, nadal zwrócony do Luffy'ego tyłem.

– Jesteś wściekły – oznajmił kapitan, a Zoro zgarbił się zirytowany tematem rozmowy, zaczerwieniony po uszy ze wstydu, spojrzał kątem oka na kapitana.

Ledwie kilka centymetrów od niego siedział Luffy przedstawiając sobą obraz nieszczęścia i bólu, co dodatkowo pogrążyło Zoro.

– Nie jestem wściekły, kretynie – powiedział, odwracając wzrok. Wzruszył ramionami, wstał w jednym podskoku i otworzył klapę, aż wieko uderzyło z hukiem o podłogę, z zamiarem zejścia po maszcie, ale przeszkodziło mu rozciągnięte ramię Luffy'ego.

Szermierz zmierzył go ponurym spojrzeniem, lecz kapitan z radością pokiwał mu na zgodę i zniknął w dziurze jeszcze przed nim, krzycząc coś w biegu. Zoro pokręcił głową, spoglądając po raz ostatni na porzucony w kącie worek. Z dziwnym przeczuciem, że jeszcze mu się przyda, schował go w paskiem spodni, planując ukrycie swojego skarbu.

Wszystko między nimi prawdopodobnie wróci do normy jeszcze tego ranka, jednak Luffy zapoczątkował wątpliwości w dotąd spokojnym światopoglądzie Zoro, a konsekwencje tego czynu miał poznać jeszcze przed przybyciem do Nowego Świata.

Ooo

Chopper z niepokojem wyglądał zza trzymanej do góry nogami książki na wejście do jadalni, ale Zoro nie pojawił się do tej pory na śniadaniu.

– Kogo tak wyglądasz, Choppera? – zapytała Nami i bez słowa poprawiła mu książkę, co lekarz przyjął z zaskoczeniem a w oczy nagle zrobiły się mokre od łez. – Chopper, coś się stało? – zapytała zaniepokojona nawigatorka, ale renifera zaprzeczył, podskakując na krześle, gdy drzwi trzasnęły, a od progu odezwał się surowy głos Zoro. Lekarz wyjrzał zza Nami, podchwycił twarde spojrzenie szermierza, pod wpływem którego zapragnął gorąco przepraszać za swoje zachowanie, ale Zoro szybko odwrócił wzrok, drapiąc się po głowie, zagadnął kuka.

– Jest coś do żarcia? – zapytał, siadając obok Robin, która przyglądała mu się zaciekawiona, ale szermierz wydał się nie przejmować jej nagłym zainteresowaniem. Prychnął jedynie i posłał jej kpiące spojrzenie.

– Śniadanie już zjedzone – warknął Sanji, ale postawił przed Zoro smaczną jajecznicę. Szermierz zajadał się nią, świadomy obserwujących go dwóch par oczu i trzeciej świdrującej jego plecy.

– Do niczego nie doszło – oświadczył, a Chopper odetchnął z ulgą w przeciwieństwie do Nami, która przysłuchiwała się rozmowie z nadstawionymi uszami, z kolei Usopp nagle poczuł potrzebę zniknięcia w swojej pracowni, bo przeczuwał, czego dotyczyła sprawa i czuł się za wszystko odpowiedzialny.

– Spodziewała się większej determinacji ze strony kapitana – zaśmiała się Robin.

– Jasne – przytaknął Zoro i dokończył swój posiłek w milczeniu. – To jeszcze nie koniec – uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, a Robin otworzyła szerzej oczy zdumiona. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnęła się ponownie, odwracając wzrok w stronę książek.

– Rozumiem – dodała jedynie i to zakończyło dyskusję. Zoro zjadł jajecznicę i opuścił jadalnie, pozostawiając zaintrygowaną Nami w świecie domysłów, a Chopper z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy i łzami w oczach.

_Luffy wybacz... _


End file.
